


It Was Only a Kiss

by EtoilesJaunes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Ladybug is a homewrecker in her own relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoilesJaunes/pseuds/EtoilesJaunes
Summary: In getting Adrien Agreste to safety during an akuma attack, Ladybug finds herself sharing a kiss with the supermodel.The problem?He's been dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng for the last four months.





	It Was Only a Kiss

Sometimes, the speed at which she thought and acted accordingly during akuma attacks was really helpful. She was able to make split-second decisions, figure out the use of her lucky charm, and it even helped her act more in sync with Chat Noir.

Other times, though, she wished she thought just a _little_ bit more before acting.

No, not when she saw Adrien running almost directly in the path of an akuma and she swooped down to get him out of harm’s way.

And it wasn’t when she shoved him into the nearest cafe and immediately ran in the other direction, luring the akuma away.

It had more to do with what happened in between — namely, dragging him down for a quick kiss before telling him to stay safe. _Then_ she shoved him into the cafe.

It wasn’t even until after the battle, right after the traditional fist bump, that she was able to think for a few seconds that she realized her slip-up. It didn’t hurt that Chat was leaning on his baton, full-fledged smirk on his face.

“Adrien Agreste, huh?”

“What?” Ladybug thought through what had happened, and — “Shit!” Great, now she had to come up with an excuse that wasn’t _‘I swear it’s okay, he’s my boyfriend on the other side of this mask.’_ Not as easy as it seemed.

“I mean, I really can’t say I’m too upset — if I had to lose my Lady to anyone, it would be—”

“Okay, Chat, we were just really close and I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean it and he has a girlfriend so can you please just drop it?”

Chat leaned towards her, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. “Only if you promise to not think like that around me, my Lady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed him away but the nose as he winked. “Not a chance, _chaton.”_

He shrugged, smirk still in place. “Worth a shot.”

 

* * *

 

 

Even after detransforming and walking back to his apartment, Adrien was still in shock.

_Holy shit, I’m dating Ladybug._

He knew, but he didn’t want her to know that he knew, so he pulled out his phone as soon as he could to text his girlfriend. Damage control, and all that.

[10:53] Hey, Mari. I don’t know what you’ve seen or heard yet, but I swear that I had nothing to do with Ladybug kissing me. 

Her reply was almost immediate, and Adrien got a mental image of Marinette freaking out, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say about Ladybug kissing him.

[10:54] Don’t worry. I’m sure I’d know if you were torn between me and her. 

[10:54] The biggest giveaway being that you’re still dating me ;) 

Adrien laughed at that, typing a reply and sinking into his favorite armchair. He let himself replay the kiss…

It had felt so natural that he hadn’t even questioned it for a second. A split second after she’d zipped away, it registered that _Ladybug_ had just _kissed_ him. Immediately followed, of course, by the question of why he hadn’t noticed as it was happening…

Was it the way his lady had threaded her fingers through his hair, just like Marinette did?

Was it the way he already knew exactly how far he had to lean down to meet her lips?

The way those lips had pressed against his, just like…

“Marinette?” he’d whispered, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. In the span of about three seconds, a lot of things clicked into place for him…

Why she was always so desperate to get him to safety, on both sides of her mask; why she always seemed slightly out of breath as they found each other after attacks; why she never really questioned _why_ they had to find each other after attacks at all, especially when they were together when they started.

He hadn’t fallen out of love with his Lady just to fall in love with his Princess; they’d been the same amazing person the whole time. He let himself bask in the revelation now that he had time to think about it.

There was another pressing question on his mind, though: what was he going to do with this information now that he had it? On one hand, he could be nice and just tell her. One the other hand, however…

A very Chat-like smirk appeared on his lips as he pulled out his phone again to ask Marinette to lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

“Adrien! Was it true that Ladybug kissed you?”

“Do you know why she kissed you?”

“Are you and Ladybug secretly dating?”

“Idiot, his girlfriend is literally right next to him. Marinette! How do you feel about this?”

The couple was absolutely bombarded with paparazzi as they left the cafe they’d met at for lunch. It was no surprise, really, for two reasons.

First, these were the sweethearts of Paris. Ever since supermodel Adrien Agreste had starting dating the cutesy girl-next-door type Marinette Dupain-Cheng four months ago, the only things anyone had to say about them were found in desperate tabloids (Agreste Found Ordering Coffee from a Female Barista! Could this be the beginning of the end?) and angry fangirls (STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!!1!).

Adrien caught kissing another woman — with photographic evidence, no less — was a field day for the press.

Second, there had been an anonymous tip for several major news networks as to where exactly they would be at that time.

Surveying the small crowd, Adrien was a tad disappointed that Nadja wasn’t there herself. No matter.

Adrien threw an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, answering their questions with practiced ease. “Yes, Ladybug did, in fact, kiss me. No, I don’t know why, nor are we secretly dating,” with a pointed look. “I’ve got the most wonderful girl in the world right here, spotted heroine included.” Half of the female reporters (and several of the male ones) all but swooned at that.

“Marinette! Thoughts?”

“Oh!” A hint of a blush formed on her cheeks at the shift in attention. “Well, I can’t exactly blame her. Who wouldn’t want a piece of this?” She pinched Adrien’s cheek, both laughing. “As long as it’s not a regular thing. I’m not sure I’d be too keen on having to fight Ladybug for him. I like my arms attached to my body.”

This got a laugh. Adrien definitely like where this was headed. In a playful tone, one of the reporters called out, “Adrien! Would you fight off Chat Noir for Marinette?”

 _Hook, line, and sinker,_ Adrien thought, even as the girl in question scoffed. “I’d like to see him _try_ to pull that on me,” she mumbled to herself, missing the smirk Adrien shot her as he heard.

“Well, I’d give it my best shot, but honestly? I can see the headlines already: ‘Model Loses Career as Face Gets Destroyed by Parisian Superhero.’ To be honest, I’d be more worried about Chat. One time, I left Mari here alone at a bar for not even two minutes. When I got back, she had some guy in a headlock for checking her out,” he said with a laugh.

Marinette playfully smacked his arm, but he caught her hand and pulled her in for a quick, yet sweet, kiss. The flashes as he pulled away and let her to the waiting car were blinding, but it was completely worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange, though? He’s just completely fine with the fact that Ladybug kissed him,” Marinette worried aloud.

Her kwami was munching away on a nightstand, far too familiar with these freak-out sessions. “He probably just doesn’t want you to think there’s anything to worry about. You’re certainly not making a big deal out of it to him. He’s most likely just taking cues from you.”

“Ugh. You’re probably right.” The distressed girl collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair and leaving them there. “Why am I such an idiot? Adrien’s probably so confused.”

She closed her eyes, imagining the scene as if it were unfolding right in front of her.

“He’s going to end up hating me and then I’ll have to reveal myself and he’s going to tell Chat and then _he’s_ going to hate me and I’ll have to fight Hawk Moth alone and be a social pariah and I’ll never have Adrien’s beautiful children and—”

Tikki might have known better than to interrupt a spiel, but the knocking on her window certainly didn’t have any qualms about it. Marinette didn’t have to motion for Tikki to hide; the kwami already knew the drill.

Without opening her eyes, she called out in a slightly louder voice, “It’s unlocked!” She heard the window open and shut in reply.

“Good evening, Princess.”

“It’s been a while.” Not that she was salty or anything. Nope. She got to see him every couple of days anyway, why would she miss him if he didn’t visit her as Marinette? Nope, not salty at all. “Two months, right? Did you find a new princess to visit or something?” She opened her eyes and turned to look at him so he could see her playful smile.

“Would you be jealous if I did?” Her expression fell at that, and he responded by laughing. “You would! You _do_ care!” Marinette rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught. “Aw, come on, Mari. You know you’re the only princess in my life.” He set the pillow down beside her as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I know. But I still missed you.” She sat up, then, to lean her head against his shoulder with a sigh. It was true enough. She couldn’t drop her guard like this around him as Ladybug, especially when so many of her problems were incredibly specific and would easily give her identity away.

Speaking of which, she _still_ didn’t know how she was going to explain the kiss to Chat without telling him who she was.

“Is everything okay? I can hear you thinking,” he said softly, but with sincerity. “Is this about Adrien?”

She hesitated for a second before nodding. It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t for the reasons he probably thought.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head.

“You know,” he sighed, leaning back on his hands without dislodging her head from its resting place, “I read a really interesting article today. Something about your boyfriend basically giving us permission to revenge-make out?”

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Do you remember the part where I put a guy in a headlock for checking me out while he was gone?”

“Me- _ouch_ , I thought you were joking,” he said, leaning away for a moment before leaning back further towards her. “You wouldn’t put me in a headlock, though, would you?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Depends on what you try.”

“Aw, come on, Mari. I’ve heard revenge kissing is _incredibly_ therapeutic.” She rolled her eyes and turned away. He opened his mouth to further his case when —

“If I say yes, will you shut up about it? To me _and_ Ladybug? I’m sure she’s stressing over this, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

He blinked in surprise. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected it to actually work. Hoped, yes, but with the mood he’d found her in… But she’d agreed.

All he had to do now was show her who he was the same way she’d shown him. “I most certainly will,” he said with a smirk.

“Fine,” she said, shifting her body to face him. “Do your worst.”

“I intend to.” He lifted a clawed finger to her jaw, tilting her head up. “How long do I have?”

“One kiss.”

“One minute,” he countered.

“Ten seconds.”

“Thirty, and I’ll even let you set a timer.”

“...Deal.” Marinette grabbed her phone and did so. “Tick, tock, kitty,” she said as she started it.

Chat placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in. Thirty seconds wasn’t as much time as he originally wanted, and he knew he’d have to get this exactly right.

He didn’t go for her lips like he wanted to, instead kissing the spot just below her ear — a favorite of hers. Moving on, he went down her neck and across her collarbone, targeting all of her soft spots. He heard her suck in a quick breath as he made it to the other side and knew it was working.

A quick glance told him half his time was up.

He moved a hand to her waist and pulled her closer, leaning in to claim her lips with his own. He poured all of the passion he could into the kiss without pushing her too far.

When the timer rang, she didn’t even flinch, just reached out blindly to stop it as he gently pulled back. The nervous tension radiating off of him was nearly tangible as he waited for her to say something. She didn’t make him wait too long, though, as she blinked up at him through her lashes. The confusion was clear on her face.

“...Adrien?”

A relieved smile swept across his lips. “Now, now, my lady, if I’m helping you make your boyfriend jealous, I don’t exactly want to be hearing his name after I’m done kissing you like that.”

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes. “Then maybe we should try that again,” she said, leaning forward.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good afternoon, viewers! I’m Alya from the Ladyblog, here with an exclusive interview with Paris’ favorite superhero duo.” Alya gestured to the pair sitting on the loveseat across from the chair she’d arranged for the interview. Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled and waved at the camera. “So, the question _everyone_ has been asking: are the two of you finally together?”

Ladybug laughed at the eagerness in Alya’s eyes. All these years, and her enthusiasm for the hero’s hadn’t diminished a bit. “There’s no use denying it, especially after _someone_ caught us a few days ago on video. Yes, Chat and I are together.”

Alya didn’t even look embarrassed at her comment, continuing with the interview instead. “How long has this been going on?”

“Almost a month,” Chat answered. They’d decided to shorten the timeline of their relationship to reduce suspicion of their identities, especially with how recently the Ladybug/Adrien kiss had happened.

Alya’s eyes briefly widened in surprise at that before her professionalism took over again. “So, you were together at the time that Ladybug kissed Adrien Agreste?”

A hint of a blush crept out from underneath Ladybug’s mask. “Yes, we were. Chat had just been joking with me recently that I’d never be able to do better than him—”

“—still entirely true, by the way—”

“—and, you know, random model walking down the street, I thought I’d prove this stray wrong. There’s not some deeper meaning behind it. I didn’t even recognize him, at first, and I definitely didn’t remember he was — is — dating someone.” She looked at the camera. “I’m sincerely sorry for any trouble I’ve caused to Adrien and Marinette because of my actions.”

Chat smiled as he threw an arm around her shoulder. “She’ll never admit it, but I’m a _way_ better kisser than some _model._ ”

Alya laughed, lighting up as she watched the couple. “So, this doesn’t mean trouble for your own relationship?”

“Nah,” Chat said as Ladybug leaned her head against his shoulder. “You can definitely expect to see a lot more of us, especially now that the cat’s out of the bag.”

“Don’t test me, _Chaton,”_ Ladybug warned.

“All right, that’s all we have time for today. As always, thanks for watching!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about Homestuck, but shoutout to that particular fandom for these miraculous 'pesterlog' things.
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.etoilesjaunes.tumblr.com) for more! <3


End file.
